Transcript: Trapped in the Dreamhouse
What episode --Barbie shows pair of shoes-- Barbie: What do you think Midge? These will rock the runway for sure! Midge: 5 seconds a nose and I had bunions the size of grapefruits! (snorts) --Closet scans shoes-- Closet: Excellent choice Barbie. Barbie: Thanks Closet! Closet: A 4 inch heel is optimal for Teresa's impire waist evening gown. Summer: Can you believe Teresa designed her own line? Can't wait to model it! Can't wait! Barbie (onc couch): Teresa's very first fashion show! I bet it's gonna be perfect! Teresa: It's a disaster! Ken: Teresa? What happened? Nikki: Is it the runway? The dresses? Did you forget how zippers work again? Teresa: No, Nikki, my lunch order. I asked for my free range yhogurt dressing on the side. --Drinks shake-- --Raquelle driving. Talking to Ryan on phone-- Raquelle: You heard me Ryan. Get over to Teresa's fashion show and make sure it is an epic f-lop! --Ryan has many cardboard statues of himself-- Ryan: Man! Are you handsome or what? --Raquelle spanks Ryan's statue-- Raquelle: Stop that! Look, the plan is Barbie gets stuck here and misses the show, and I swoop in and struck my signature moves on the cappoll. Ryan: What's in this little plan for me, or us? Raquelle: Isn't it obvi? Barbie will get upset. She'll need a pleather clad shoulder to cry on. Ryan: Mmm, me likie! --Almost went away. Took one of statues-- Ryan: Never heard to be seen the good looking people. --Barbie shows friends necklace-- Barbie: Look girls! This will look amaze on Teresa's Vintage Toona Gonsombal! Raquelle: Sorry babs. Running late. Give me a quick set to grab some fru-fru and we can bounce-bounce. --Barbie went away. Raquelle looking for evil button-- Raquelle: Now where's that evil button? It's around here somewhere. Ahah! --Opens mirror. Turnned on evil button-- Raquelle: Hahaha! Oops! Late for my manny petty! Barbie: See you there Raquelle! Raquelle: Tootles! --Doors closed, cage closed, metal door closed-- Barbie: What in the world?! Closet: Muahahaha! Bow before my unparallel sortorial smartness! Barbie: Closet, what's gotten into you? Usually you're so polite. Closet: What's gotten into me? Trillions of terrobize of fashion knowledge. More than enought to become the greatest fashion designer ever! Join me! And together we can rule the fashion galaxy! Barbie: No way I'm going along with that! Closet: Then I'll keep all of you here -Summer and Midge hugged- as my prisoners until you agree Barbie: Don't worry guys! When we don't show up at the runway, Ken will come rescue us! --Elevator with cautions-- Raquelle: "Elevator closed for repairs?" Ugh! What kind of tacky hovel doesn't have a second elevator?! Argh! I'll have to take the stairs? -stepping slowly- How mid-evil! --Doors closed-- Raquelle: I'm trapped! I'm gonna die here! Even worse! one of my colored change nails is chipped! --Teresa and Nikki busy-- Ken: Mmm, Barbie's never late. I wonder what's keeping her. Ryan: Not to worry! Raquelle's bringing Barbie. They should here soon. Nikki: Yeah! Cause Raquelle always has Barbie's back. Ryan: Totally! So can you show me where the shoes are? You know, the ones that are mega important to the success of the show? Teresa: Oh! Sure! --Ryan puts statue infront of Ken-- Ryan: Now that, improves the scenery. --Ken takes off statue-- Ken: My Barbie sense is tingling. I'm comming Barbie! --Ken at dreamhouse. Rings doorbell. Cage closed-- Ken: Hey! --Phone vibrated-- Barbie: Ken! Closet has us trapped! He's trying to force me to help with his plan for world wide fashion domination! Ken: Don't worry Barbie! I'll save you! Closet: Well, well. My old nemisis and creator,-Barbie, Summer and Midge went out through te vent- Ken. Ken: Closet! Let Barbie go this instint! She's starring in a fashion show in 1 hour! Closet: Barbie's not going anywhere! Ken: You'll never get away with it! NEVER!!!!! --Ken kneels. Water squirting out from doorbell and hit Ken's face-- Closet: I got away with that, didn't I? What do you think of your rescuer now Bar- --Realizes Barbie's gone-- Closet: Aw! Nuts! --Ryan holding a shoe and glue-- Ryan: Glueing the shoes trick! (laughs with mouth closed) Should slow down the quick changes. Teresa: Ryan! Ken's missing. I need a male model. Could you try this stuff on? Ryan: Really? You want me? Up on stage? With hundreds of people staring? Oh who am I kidding? Just give me those! --Skipped away-- --Raquelle struggling to get out-- Raquelle: Let me outta here! I have a fashion show to ruin! I was finally, finally gonna outshine Barbie! I feel good about myself for once in my entire life! Uh! --Skipper and Stacie behind Raquelle. Skipper clears throat-- Raquelle: Forget that! I was delirious. Your, your stupid door won't budge! Do something! You know, computery. --Skipper uses tab-- Skipper: Mmm, according to my dreamhouse app, Closet has taken over the whole house. Stacie: That evil button! Still not sure why we installed it in the first place. --Barbie and Summer went out the vent. Midge fell on Summer-- Barbie: Okay, we just need to get to the dreamhouse's CPU and disable it! --Camer watched the hallway with many doors-- Barbie: If only I could remember which room it's in. Summer: What's in here? --Opens door. Summer's head sticking out of another door. Midge frighten-- Barbie: I know! The map room! It has a scale model of the dreamhouse! C'mon! --Ken struggling to get in-- Ken: There's gotta be another way in! Good thing I always carry the dreamhouse blueprints with me. I got it! I could climb up here, brake in here, repell down here, no. That would only work if the dreamhouse had a second elevator. Chelsea: Can I help Ken? Can I? Can I? --Barbie and friends went in the map room. There was a mini house-- Midge: Ooh! A doll house! Barbie: Actually, it's a scale model of the dreamhouse. Midge: Look at those tini-tiny wall sconcess! --Barbie winds the top of a lamp post. Gem on top of it lights up with the light-- Barbie: This will show us where the CPU room is. --Light shines on CPU room-- Summer and Midge: Whoa! Midge: Oh! (snorts) There it is! Right there! Ken: Mmm, there must be a weakness in the dreamhouse. Chelsea: What about the thermal exasport? A precise hit on it could set off a chain reaction. Ken: Yes! But we'll need proton torpeedos. Chelsea: Of course! --Looked confused-- Chelsea: What's a proton torppedo? --Raquelle, Skipper and Stacie went to the kitchen-- Raquelle: You better know what you're doing Barbie junior. And Barbie junior-junior. Skipper: Trust me! There's a door to the outside in the walk-in fridge! --In it, there was snow and shelves. Bear took some sherbit-- Stacie (on couch): It's how they load in our monthly sherbit delievery. Put it right here boys! --Boys put down the sherbit. Stacie ate it-- --Barbie found the CPU room-- Barbie: Mmm, this is it! The CPU room! --Closet came out of the door-- Closet: Escape attempts are futile. Barbie, you will become my spokes model. And together we will- My sensors indicate someone is trying to exit through the freezer. --Closet went away-- Summer: Now's our chance! --Summer lifts plant and break through the wall-- Midge: But Summer, te CPU room is- --Summer grabs Barbie and Midge and pushed them in the whole. She jumped too. They fell into a giant washing machine-- Midge: Barbie, my feet are wet! And you know how I hate pruny toes! Barbie: We're in the dreamhouse's industrial sized washing machine! Hey! Who put colors in with whites? --Water draining. Washing machine starting to roll-- Barbie, Midge and Summer: Bin Cycle!!!! --They run while it's rolling-- --Teresa busy doing her dress-- Ryan: Teresa, as your featured male model, I'll need a better dressing room... Nikki: Excuse me? Can't you see she's busy? Ryan: Big screen TV, hot tub, chocolate fountain, wait! Make it a chocolate gyser! --Teresa wants to strangle Ryan. Nikki tries to stop her-- Teresa (on couch): (breathing heavily) Gotta breathe. I forgot how to breathe! Wait, there it is. (laughs) --Skipper and Stacie almost can't make it. Blizzard getting stronger-- Skipper: The visibility near zero! Can't even see the 50 gallon triple raspberry squirell! --Stacie saw Raquelle-- Stacie: Uh-oh! Raquelle! --Raquelle frozen-- --Midge, Barbie and Summer still running-- Barbie: Wait! I was once an electrical engineer! If I could just... --Barbie jumped to the wires-- Midge: I'm not articulated for high speed! --Midge was carried by the rolling of machine. Midge bumped into Summer. Both carried by machine. Barbie pulled of green wire. Washing machine stopped-- Midge: We're all right! Closet: There you are! So Barbie, are you ready to join me in world fashion domination? Barbie: A little water and suds can't scrub away my integrity! Closet: Then perhaps a trip through the mega close dryer will fry you into submission. I'll set it to extra crispy! --Ding-- Closet: Oh ! My crambrullet is ready! Don't move! --Closet eye contact-- Midge: Phew! --They went away-- --They made it to the CPU room-- Barbie: There it is! The CPU! Summer: I'll smash it to smitherines, and we're outta here! Barbie: Wa-wa-wa-wait! Ken installed some security features. (laughs) That Ken. The platform is weight-sensitive. We have to replace it with something of equal weight or it's self-defence measures will kick in. Midge: Drone his Thrones! --Barbie finds something in bag. She let out a ukulele, metal gallon, lamp stand. She will replace it with the bag. The platform went down. Boobi traps kicking in-- Barbie: Run! --Room falling apart. They went out. Big head Barbie rolling after them. Summer slides while standing up on rails of stairs. Barbie slide while sitting. Midge slides while hugging it. Skipper and Stacie with Raquelle in a block of ice-- Skipper: It's a long story. --Big head Barbie went rolling out of the dreamhouse. Ken and Chelsea almost got hit. Ken and Chelsea didn't hear anything-- Barbie: Hurry! The dreamhouse is falling apart! --Everybody went out. Dreamhouse destroyed. Closet under some wood-- Closet: You're still not joining me, correct? Barbie: Correct. Closet: Aaw! Barbie: Huh! Teresa's fashion show! We can still make it! --Everybody ran to fashion show. Raquelle's legs still in ice-- Raquelle: Comming! --Raquelle rocking the ice. She fell over-- --Ryan dancing his horrible moves-- --Teresa frighten-- Nikki: What is he doing? Make it stop! Oh please! Make it stop! Barbie: Don't worry Teresa! Your show is gonna be amaze! Summer, sports wear! Midge, swimwear! Skipper and Stacie, handle light and sound! And Ken, for heaven's sake! --Ken took a long hook and grabbed Ryan. Show continued. Everybody aplaused-- --Barbie and sisters at the broken dreamhouse-- Barbie: Where are we gonna live now? Ken: Not to worry Barbie. -bringing suitcase- I've been saving this baby for an emergency. --Suitcase transformed into a dreamhouse. They went in-- Barbie: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! A whole new dreamhouse! Ken: With 2 coutemn, 2 elevators! Barbie: Ken, it's fabulous! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mmm, but what about Closet. Is he in there? Ken: Closet?! He's the one who caused all this! He almost killed you! Barbie: I know, but I forgive. Besides, it wasn't his fault, it was that darned evil button! Ken: Yeah! I blame whoever installed it! --Everybody looked at Ken-- Ken: Oh! My bad! --Ken fized Closet-- Closet: Ow! That's too tight! You ambulatory meatsack! Ken: Watch your language young man! --Ryan keeps on dancing. Audience are his statues-- Ryan: You love it right? Yeah! You love it! (Closing Theme)